onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Child Emperor and Pig God vs. Eyesight
Child Emperor & Pig God vs. Eyesight was the battle between the S-Class heroes Child Emperor and Pig God and the Demon-level mysterious being Eyesight of the Monster Association. Prelude During the Monster Association's invasion, Eyesight attacks Y-City and manages to defeat several heroes. Battle A mysterious hero named Underdog Man appears and challenges Eyesight to a fight. The hero remarks that Eyesight is paralyzing the heroes with her poison to be taken back to the Monster Association headquarters. Eyesight smirks and sadistically states that she prefers fresh meat, and that the heroes will die within 2-3 days of the poison in their systems. Underdog Man confidently states that he would put his life on the line to stop Eyesight. The monster then strikes Underdog Man, sending him back, although the monster is surprised that he can still move even after a single snakebite. The hero proclaims that he is undeterred and will continue fighting no matter how lethal her poisons are, and then attacks Eyesight with his Dog Paddle Punch. However, Eyesight's multiple snakes all latch their teeth onto Underdog Man and stop his attack. Despite all of his injuries, Underdog Man is unaffected and mocks Eyesight, telling her to try everything she can. It's at this point that Eyesight begins to suspect something wrong with the whole scenario, as even her most powerful poisons that would normally kill monsters in seconds are having no effect. She then realizes that Underdog Man isn't even a human. Eyesight's assumption is revealed to be correct, as hiding behind a car is Child Emperor, who is remotely controlling Underdog Man as a distraction in order for him to create antidotes for Eyesight's poisons. Once Child Emperor realizes the jig is up, he commands Underdog Man to leap onto Eyesight and self-destruct. He bids farewell to Underdog Man No. 22 and sends the data on the poisons to the Hero Association so they can make antidotes. However, the attack had no effect as Eyesight hardened her skin. Eyesight then discovers Child Emperor, as she sensed his heat signature before and deduces that he was the one controlling Underdog Man. The S-Class hero begins sweating bullets, for he knows he's in a disadvantageous position and he doesn't have his backpack with all of his tools. Eyesight ponders whether or not she should use poison on him as to prolong his suffering, but as she prepares to attack, she stops when she senses a large heat signature approaching. She is confused, as she can distinguish the heat signature is human, yet it is unnaturally large. Barreling through the wall comes Pig God to assist Child Emperor against Eyesight. Child Emperor asks the hero why he went through the wall, and Pig God replies that it was the fastest way to route towards the explosion he heard. Pig God then remarks that he is tired an hungry. While Pig God is talking to Child Emperor, Eyesight gags at his obese physique, as she couldn't eat somebody with so much sweat, so she instead chooses to kill the fat hero. All of her snakes sink their teeth into Pig God's flesh, but to her shock, Pig God appears completely unaffected. Pig God proceeds to grab the monster and forces her into his mouth and down his stomach, ending the monster's life and making the S-Class heroes victorious. Child Emperor is relieved at first, but his face contorts in terror when he realizes Pig God ingested all of the lethal poisons. However, Pig God remarks that the food was fine, showing that his inhuman digestive system and his enhanced liver could metabolize the poisons and keep him safe. Aftermath Pig God notices that there are still other monsters in the city and goes on to eliminate them, leaving Child Emperor alone and mildly shocked that Pig God is completely fine. Category:Fights Category:Pig God Fights Category:Child Emperor Fights Category:Eyesight Fights Category:Manga Original